Captain's Duty
by titania-tenshi
Summary: Luffy knew all along that his crew lied to him about the stolen flag. He is upset and confused about his role as captain. How does he react to this insubordination? Based on the "Lovely Land Arc"
1. Captain's Sorrow

**A/N: It's been a ****_really _****long time since I've written a story, but I've never written a One Piece story before, so I thought I'll try it out! This is based of the Lovely Land Arc in One Piece. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

* * *

It was late at night. The stars were twinkling brightly in the sky. The waves were gently rocking the Sunny Go.

Luffy was on watch duty. His crew tried to stop him saying that he needed rest from the fight, but the young captain insisted and he got his way in the end.

"Ne, Sunny, am I a good captain? If I was a good captain, my crew wouldn't lie to me, would they?"

The ship didn't reply, but it seemed like, just for a moment, it was rocking a bit more.

Luffy bit his lip, "I must be a terrible captain."

He applied a little bit more force and blood started leaking out. Slowly, his view of the sky clouded over, as tears started coming out. The usually cheerful captain rubbed his face ferociously until the tears stopped and his cheeks were raw.

He started thinking back about the previous day's event. The memories flowing through his head with a pain that felt like a punch to the stomach.

_His crew standing before him, **lying **to him.  
_

_Ussop soaring through the air as he manages to land on the mast._

_Chopper's mouth being covered to save their own hide._

_Zoro's stiffness as his most trusted nakama **lies **to him. _

With each thought, his teeth clamp down harder and harder. His tears start up again and mingle with his blood. The mixture drips down onto the grass-covered deck.

"I am such a bad captain, I don't deserve them."

He goes over the adventure he had with them. He realizes things that he never thought of thinks of the reluctance of Zoro joining his crew. He looks back on the number of times Nami has hit him on top of the head. He sees the moment of his fight with Ussop and how he left the crew. He flashes back to when Sanji kicks him over the head. He remembers when Chopper ran way from him in fear. He is there once again when Robin leaves the crew and jumps out of the window of the burning mansion. He witnesses the fight between him and Franky once again. He is in total agony as his precious crew taunt him in his mind

"Ha! You're such a terrible captain, you don't even fight back!"

Yet during his mental torment, he remembers precious things that renew his spirit. He recalls the moment when Zoro carried him in his cage to a safer place. He thinks of when Nami begged him for his help in tears. He looks back and see Ussop begging for his forgiveness to rejoin his crew. He sees the moment of absolute joy on Sanji's face as he talks about All Blue. He flashes back to Chopper healing his injuries over and over again. He remembers when Robin shouts that she wants to live. He is there once more when Franky build him their ship.

He remembers these things and so much more.

He smiles but everything crashes down around him once more as he sees the moment once again. The mental torment starting up once again as his crew **lies** to him. He cries and tries to stop them to no avail. He cries through the night as the sun rises to begin the next day.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Sorry that it's so short though... Hopefully the next chapters will be longer! I'll probably update soon because I have a lot of free time tomorrow. I might even update again today! Please review! It really does encourage me. Thanks for reading!**

**~Titania**


	2. Crew's Regrets

**A/N: Hey! Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Italic-Flashbacks/Thoughts**

* * *

The Strawhat Pirates were sitting around the kitchen table save for Sanji and Luffy. The cook was leaning against the sink an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips and the captain was in bed after the night vigil. The mood was somber and quiet. One thought was running through all of their heads, _why?_

A quiet voice broke through,"Why did we lie to Luffy?"

There was that word again,_ why?_

The voice spoke once more, "I don't understand."

This time a soft, feminine voice spoke up, "It's okay Chopper, it wasn't your fault. It was my fault. It was my idea to lie to Luffy."

Another voice broke through, "It's not your fault Nami-san, it was everyone's fault. We shouldn't have agreed to the plan in the first place." For once the voice did not contain a hint of flamboyancy.

"We would be dead by now if we were in anyone else's crew"

The crew stiffened at the words of the ever creepy Robin.

She continued in her thoughts.

_We would be at the bottom of the ocean by now. No one else hits their captain on the head and treat them like an idiot. _

Robin thinks about her past experiences on different crews with very cruel captains.

_Robin is back on one of the first pirate crews she joined. She was still young, a mere 9-year old on a pirate ship. She was on the deck obscure to the side. The captain was very conceited and had a throne for himself on the deck. He was the textbook picture of a pirate, complete with the hook hand and the eye patch. He was currently yelling at one of his subordinates._

_"You idiot! How dare you stain the name of the * * * * * Pirates!"_

_He pulled out a gun and shot him in the head._

_"Throw him into the ocean."_

_He got up and walked into his room. The crew mates silently picked up the dead man and threw the body into the ocean._

_Robin's face was completely pale and later that night she ran away._

Robin's eyes screwed shut tightly. She let out a shaky breath. She was so disappointed with herself. She had finally gotten a place where she belonged to and she betrays her captain. A tear leaked out and she hastily wiped it away.

* * *

The other female of the crew was also having trouble controlling her sadness. She is so disappointed in herself. How could she betray the man who saved her and her village from the hand of the tyrant Arlong. Tears overflowed and trickled down her face.

_I don't deserve to hold his trust. He should have never helped her that day. Then, he wouldn't have to deal with a traitor on his crew. Why did I have to come up with that terrible idea. I'm so sorry Luffy!_

The navigator finally broke down and sobbed into her hands as she lost her strength and fell out of her seat. No one noticed as they were too deep in their thoughts.

* * *

The usual stoic man was having trouble holding in his emotions. He was the first one to join the crew, goddammit!

_I am supposed to be the most loyal and I lied to him. _

_"Zoro!"_

Luffy's voice called his name in his thoughts. With each call, it started to turn into a sad, disappointed voice.

_"Zoro, why did you betray me? I trusted you the most. You're supposed to help me!"_

The man let out a frustrated yell and slammed hid hands onto the table. This was unregistered by his fellow crew mates as the aloof man vented out his grievance.

* * *

The liar was very bitter.

_I am the liar. Lying comes naturally to me. I wasn't supposed to lie to the captain though. _

Usopp let out a bitter laugh.

_I betrayed him. I fought him and left the crew but he let me back in. I messed up again._

The guns man let out an almost hysterical laugh.

_I messed up again._

* * *

The cyborg was upset. His captain gave him the courage to try to achieve his dream and there he was lying to him.

_Luffy is Super! He doesn't deserve to be lied to._

Tears were running down the face of the big man.

_I have no gratitude._

Tears streamed down Franky's face as he stared blankly at the wall.

* * *

The cook was chain smoking.

_I'm sorry Luffy. You fixed me up from my idiocy. I'm the idiot, not you. Who cares if I'm scolded by you?_

After all, they planned it because they didn't want to be scolded by an "idiot."

_I'm such an idiot._

Sanji dropped his lighter and as he went to pick it up, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

_Idiot._

* * *

The doctor was confused. Very confused.

_Why did we lie to Luffy? Lying is not good._

The reindeer was oh so confused.

_He saved all of us and we lied?_

Chopper was confused but he also had an underlying sense of shame.

* * *

The Strawhat pirates were ashamed, disappointed, frustrated, and a whole bunch of regretful emotions.

So could you really blame them, if they tried just a bit harder to feel like they belonged on this ship?

Can you?

* * *

**A/N: So here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter is a bit longer. I couldn't think of a name for Robin's past crew, so PM or review if you got one! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Should I leave it here or continue? Review please! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
